mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
UMHUC:Frequently Asked Questions
Below is a list of the FAQ by users around the world. Not all questions are on here since that there will be too many. But some have appeared here. General FAQs What is a Wiki? A wiki is a website that anyone can edit. To let yourself and others enjoy this site to the fullest, please research the facts before posting anything on one. Most wikis are open to the general public without the need to register any user account, as is the case for this wiki. For more information on wikis, check out Wikipedia's wiki article. Why is there a Wiki for Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars? There is a wiki dedicated to UMHUC so that viewers of the show can get loads of information. Such as the show itself, it's cast, crew, producers, writers and it's founders. You are allowed to edit these articles at anytime. Even if you haven't joined, but you are encouraged so your IP address will not be shown to the public. Is there a Wikipedia article for Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars? No, there is not an article for UMHUC. Jarradversal didn't allow any user to make an article. Otherwise it would be deleted by Jarradversal admins keeping watch. Jarradversal allowed making their own wiki on this site. Think of it as a fan website dedicated to UMHUC. Could I make an article about my friends? No, you cannot make an article about any of your friends on this Wiki. Even Wikipedia will not accept this also. And this is also that your other friends could make harsh comments. e.g - This bloke is a dick head. Which will offend the person. This will give a big concern to Jarradversal if anything happens like that and they will take action - deleting the article or something that is worse. I found an article which is about someone who isn't apart Jarradversalwcgw or UMHUC? Either contact Jarrad Burke at Burke.Jarrad@gmail.com or mark "This page is up for deletion". This will inform readers who go into the page that it is not to do with anything with Jarradversal or UMHUC. How do I edit? Help:Editing is a good place to find out how to. Or you could contact the user Johnnydepp who is one of the most experienced users of Mortypedia. What is Wikia? Wikia are wiki communities creating free content with MediaWiki software. These wikis are hosted for free by Wikia, Inc., the company which runs the project. Anyone is free to start a new Wikia wiki in accordance with the creation policy and terms of use. Wikia was founded by Angela Beesley and Jimmy Wales, originally under the name "Wikicities", in October 2004. It celebrated its first birthday on 2 November, 2005. Wikicities relaunched as "Wikia" in March 2006. What is the difference between link colours? Blue links are internal links. They link to other pages on the wiki. Purple links are visited links. If an internal link has been visited before, then it will become purple. Red links are pages that have not been created. Light blue links are external links. They link to pages on sites outside the wiki. What do the numbers mean in the recent changes? Some numbers can be seen in the recent changes after the time an edit was made. This number indicates how many characters were added or removed from the article. If the number is red, then characters were removed. If the number is green, then characters were added. If the number is in bold, it means that a lot of characters were either removed or added, indicating a major revision to the article. The coloured numbers, and the bold formatting, help indicate if users are vandalising articles or helping to contribute to them. For example: : would indicate 1,000 characters were added to this article by a user named User, whereas: : would indicate 1,000 characters were removed from this article by a user named User. Why do users have different colours? In the recent changes, there are certain users with their usernames highlighted. The colours show the technical tools and abilities these users have. For a list of different access types, see UMHUC:Administrators For a list of all users with highlighted usernames, see MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite. *Yellow users are Wikia staff members. They have administrative and bureaucratic powers across all of Wikia. *Pink users are Wikia helpers and VSTF members. They have administrative powers across all Wikia. *Light blue users are bureaucrats. They can do anything administrators can do, plus make users administrators or give users the option to rollback edits. *Green users are administrators or sysops. They can delete pages, revert edits, and block users. *Purple accounts are bot accounts run by other users. These accounts are used for automated edits and to perform various maintenance tasks. *Blue users are either unregistered editors (also known as "IPs"), or registered normal users. Some have rollback abilities. Note: Not all browsers (i.e. Internet Explorer 6) may show the different coloured names. In such a case, all names will appear blue. Category:Mortypedia Wiki